


A New Life

by Mac_n_CheeseMeBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gabriel when he left heaven, Heaven (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_n_CheeseMeBro/pseuds/Mac_n_CheeseMeBro
Summary: Gabriel accepts his new life on earth after leaving his family in heavenFlashFic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A New Life

A handful of tepid lake water splashes over his face. Gabriel sits down at the edge of the river. He watches as a leaf floats by, swirling around in the sparkling water. The leaf gets stuck in the eroding dirt at Gabriel’s feet. He lifts his hand and the leaf soars out of the river into the sky. It flutters down and lands in the river again, trapped by the water.

The leaf must have travelled far, since there are no trees in these parts of the fjords. Maybe the leaf ran away from the other leaves. Maybe the other leaves wouldn’t stop fighting over a new branch in the tree. Maybe the leaf had to leave. Like he had to leave. The wind carried the leaf all the way down here to him. This must be a place where runaways meet then. To share their stories perhaps.

Gabriel lies back, placing his hands between his head and the rocky mountain behind him. He looks up past the valley at the sky. The beautiful teal sky, with a light coat of clouds painted over it. The sky, more accurately, his home, heaven. It seems so far away now. An old place he can’t return to. The place he ran away from. No, he didn’t run away. He had to leave. All the yelling and fighting, his brothers turned at each other's throats. It was too much for him.

A few decades back, Gabriel had been wandering these fjords. Normally he ventures into a jungle, or flies through waterfalls, but this time he went up north. That’s where he found a Norse god tied up in a cave, snake venom dripping into his eye. He usually avoids all gods and goddesses, but this one he decided to help. 

Now that Gabriel had left heaven for good, he decided to visit the god again, as he is in debt to the archangel. The god, Loki, allowed Gabriel to take his form. He would also teach him how to become the new Loki. To take his place so that he too could leave his family.

Gabriel hears footsteps behind him and sits up. It’s Loki. Loki climbs down the steep mountain to the edge of the river next to Gabriel. He has a deerskin bag around his neck, resting on his waist. Gabriel brushes his hands on his orange tunic and stands up. Loki leads the way along the river; he follows close behind. He has a whole new life ahead of him now, and who knows? Maybe one day he will go back to heaven and his brothers can love each other again and all is well. Though, let’s be real, that won’t ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short idea that was nagging at my brain. I do take constructive criticism


End file.
